


[Podfic] Letters, the Reading Of

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story.</p><p> <i>While he's dead, Sherlock writes John letters. John reads them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Letters, the Reading Of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters, the Reading Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615160) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Letters, the Reading Of](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615160) (Letters 2)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Writer:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** While he's dead, Sherlock writes John letters. John reads them.  
**Length:** 33:57  
**Music credit:** Michael Hutchence - Slide Away  
**Cover Art:** by koshvader  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LettersTheReadingOf.zip) | [Unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LetterstheWritingOf.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LettersTheReadingPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Sly_hostetter for betaing and to earlgreytea68 for permission and an awesome part 2. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
